Let her go
by jas190895
Summary: They never uncalled it, yet they can't keep to stay away from each other. However when Teddy arrives on the scene to get Jess, will Nick realise that he made a mistake? And will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is my first New Girl fic, mainly to help me through the long break until it's back on (I do not know how i'm coping haha). I hope you like it, sorry it probably sucks :)**

**Chapter One**

Nick sat back on the couch gargling his beer as he notice Jess flinch uncomfortably as he did so. He couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eye anymore. Ever since they'd called it at CeCe's non existent wedding three weeks ago the two had barely spoken. Nick spent the first week moping, picking up every shift at the bar he could get his hands on whereas Jess spent a lot of time with CeCe claiming that CeCe needed her right now dealing with the fallout and the revelation of her feelings for Shmidt. However Nick knew that that wasn't the case, CeCe was tough and strong, Jess on the other hand needed advice on what to do.

Nick thought back to the night of CeCe's wedding and replayed all the what's and the if's and the doubts that existed in his mind. Why didn't he chase after he? Why did he ever try to call it off in the first place? Would they be together properly if he hadn't been so dumb? He had all this time to try get back what they had but instead he chickened out. It felt like it had been that long since he'd looked at Jess's eyes that he'd forgotten what they looked like. Sighing, Nick took another swig of his beer and gargled it, hoping again to catch her attention.

"Nick can, can you just stop" Jess sighed from the opposite end of the couch. Nick went to reply, but was cut of by Jess's mobile beeping. He watched Jess smile out of the corner of his eye and his stomach tightened. He hadn't sat this close to her in weeks.

"Who's that?" He asked, probably a little too defensively he later thought.

"Er it's er" Jess mumbled. "I have to go" she stood up ready to get away but Nick grabbed her hand.

"It's a guy isn't it?" he asked. Jess nodded.

"I'm sorry Nick" she whispered, looking him in the eye. Nick stood up, literally no more than a few inches away from her. He cleared his throat and gave a small laugh.

"It's not like we're together Jess" he replied both noticing that his hand still firmly grasped on to hers. "You deserve to be happy" he smiled at her.

Jess nodded, flashing Nick a small smile. She wriggled her hands free from his and turned to her room.

"I should get ready" she smiled taking a few steps back from Nick. "But.."

"But what?" Nick asked hopefully.

"What we had, although very brief, it made me happy Nick"

Jess walked into the bar about an hour or so later wearing a tight black dress that was way too revealing for casual drinks however she knew that it would drive Nick crazy for the rest of the night. His eyes widened when he saw her leave, the tight material clinged to her showing of her small petite curves. It took Nick all his strength not to grab her from the elevator as he did that night they slept together. Jess made her way over to meet her date, Teddy which was a rescheduled date seeing as last time she became a little preoccupied. But with Teddy's schedule and Jess starting her new job, this was the first time they could catch up.

"Hey" Jess beamed as she slid into the empty seat next to Teddy.

"Hey yourself" Teddy smiled as he handed her a glass of white wine. "Long time no see"

"You could say that" she grinned.

"I presume you've not tried to have any more sex in public places seeing as i've not had to rescue you from kids playhouses" he winked.  
"Teddy!" Jess exclaimed punching his arm playfully. "I'm a respectable gal in this neighbourhood I'll have you know"

"So how have you been?" Teddy asked. "You still best friends with er CeCe is it?"

"Yep it's CeCe and I've been good, recently got a new job but thats pretty much it in my life right now" she smiled. "You?"

"I have a daughter" he beamed.

"What! No way" Jess smiled.

"Yeah, a happy accident" he smiled. "She's amazing, looks so much like her mom"

"I'm happy for you" Jess grinned. "What's she called?"

"Georgia" he took out his mobile and showed a few pictures for Jess to coo at.

"So cute, so does your girlfriend not mind you being out this late?"

"We're not together" Teddy frowned. "We tried to make it work but in the end we had to call it". Jess's stomach fluttered when she heard the words call it. Instead she decided to ignore this feeling she had, and devoted her attention to Teddy, as they chatted about how much had changed since they'd last spoken.

Jess didn't arrive home til gone 12. After a few white wines, she'd changed to pink wine and was now feeling very very twirly. Although she only felt very twirly for one particular person...

"Nick!" Jess hammered on his door in an attempt to wake him up. "Oh Nicholasss" she sang, grinning as Nick opened the door.

"Jess I'm trying to sleep what do you want? he groaned half asleep. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Wine?" he asked.

"Pink to be exact" she slurred running her hands around his waist. "I need you Nick" she whispered leaning towards his mouth then backing away to try tease him. Nick grinned, knowing he was too damn well turned on to turn her away now.

"Really Jessica you need me?" he whispered into her ear, which for some reason was driving her wild.

"I never wanted to call it in the first place" she whispered kissing the sides of his lips gently. Nick never knew it was possible to be this turned on just by feeling her arms round his waist and without even kissing her properly yet.

"Jesssss" he sighed, a small moan escaping his lips. "You're driving me crazy woman" he smiled placing a hand on the side of her neck. Jess tightened her grip around his waist, grasping onto his t-shirt as Nick leant in to kiss her. "Jesus Jessica" Nick ran his fingers through her hair once he'd broke off from the kiss.

"I love it when you call me Jessica" she giggled.

"Jessica" Nick replied, kissing her once more. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was feelng ridiculously hot and bothered right now and she was obviously feeling the same.

"Niiick" she whined, sticking out her bottom lip. "I want you"

"Okay that's it" Nick grinned, picking her up and carrying her into his room. He knew that this would cause more awkwardness at a later date but right now he didn't care. He got this chance to be with her right now, and he sure as damn hell was not gonna screw it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please tell me if it sucks haha no point in keeping writing it if it's awful is there?**

**Chapter Two.**

Fuck - why did he do that? Nick's eyes widened in shock then ext morning as he turned over to find Jess next to him still sleeping. Now there was a sight he was not a stranger to. He observed her sleeping for a few minutes before deciding that she could wake up and that would look very creepy indeed. Sighing he leant his head back against the pillow. Well done Miller you did it again he thought scolding himself for being such a damn idiot. He quickly shoved on his clothes and left the room in a hurry so not to wake her up. It wasn't like he was avoiding her, he had a shift at the bar - however that didn't start for another two hours.

"Hey Nick" Shmidt called out cheerfully. Nick hushed him immediately.

"Shut up!" He moaned. "Jess is asleep"

"Well you never normally care..." Shmidt began before realising what he meant. "Nicholas Miller please do not tell me you violated the roommate agreement again?"

"Repeatedly" Nick mumbled back. An exasperated Schmidt threw his hands in the air.

"Oh well that is just fantastic" He muttered sarcastically. "As if the last few weeks haven't been terrible enough in this place with you two"

"Come on it's not been that bad" Nick tried to defend himself.

"NOT BEEN THAT BAD?" Schmidt half yelled. "You have barely spoke to each other in weeks, We haven't seen you actually appear in the same room together since Cecilia's wedding"

"Oh yeah hows that going, have you even decided yet?" Nick asked.

"Don't you dare twist this conversation Miller" Schmidt warned. "My choice between Cecilia and Elizabeth has yet to be made"

"I'm sorry Schmidt it just happened" Nick groaned. "Jess came home drunk and..."

"So you used this opportunity to fulfill her one last time?"

"Ew, jar" Nick gestured to the jar. Schmidt placed money in it. "Do you know she went meeting a guy?"

"Yeah Teddy" Schmidt responded. "He's been texting her all week not that you even noticed seeing as you've pretty much lived at the bar recently"

"Teddy?" Nick frowned. "That bastard fireman?"

"Nicholas" Schmidt gasped. "You and Jess didn't work out, why shouldnt she be allowed to date other people?"

"I never said she couldn't Schmidt I'm just so damn confused right now"

"How about you stop sleeping with her. Middle school dance rules Nick it's pretty simple. Other wise we'll have to resort to finding a new roommate"

"We can't ask Jess to move out Schmidt"

"I'm not talking about Jess man, I'm talking about you. Jess is nice she smiles all the time, she's clean, do i even need to go on?" Schmidt replied.

"How am I supposed to know whats happening with Jess? I'm not a mind reader I can't guess what she wants?"

"Have you tried actually talking to her? She was crushed after the wedding Nick and you were a total jerk to her"

"You think I wasn't crushed too?"

"You managed to hide it better than she did. The amount of times I turned up at Cecelia's ready to talk but to be turned away because Jess was crying. Them tears were due to you. You better fix this mess"

With that he walked off into his room, allowing Nick to escape from the apartment before Jess even woke up.

* * *

Jess woke up a little past an hour since Nick left the appointment. She wasn't surprised to see that he'd already made his escape. She began to feel aware of her pounding head and threw on one of Nick's flannels whilst she went into the kitchen for some paracetamol and a glass of water.

"Wearing his clothes huh?" Schmidt's voice made her jump. "Nick told me about what happened last night, what were you thinking Day!"

"I wasn't thinking" Jess sighed gulping own the tablets before taking a seat next to Schmidt. "I'd drank too many pink wines"

"So why didn't you go home with Teddy then? Instead you came back here and things have been ruined again"

"Schmidt we tried or rather I tried. He called it off"

"Jess you can't keep dating other people and then coming back to sleep with Nick. This isn't healthy"

"Do you think Nick just wants casual sex?" she asked biting down on her lip.

"Nick's not the best with feelings Jess but he's had it pretty rough this month. The last few weeks I'm sure he's had more shifts at the bar than he did the whole of last year" Schmidt rolled his eyes. "Do you like Teddy?"

"I don't know" Jess truthfully admitted. "I'll always have something because you know he was my first" she smiled. "Nick doesn't want me to be his girlfriend, why shouldn't I see where things go with Teddy?"

"If that's how you feel Jess then be with Teddy. Just don't rub it in Nick's face yeah?"

"I wouldn't do that to him, besides it's not like he cares" she smiled as she left the room. Schmidt leant back in exasperation - how the hell could a relationship be so damn complicated? It made his current dilemma with CeCe and Elizabeth seem easy in comparison.

* * *

"Jesus Nick" Shane yelled as another glass went "accidentally" flying along the bar before smashing into a million pieces on the floor.

"Sorry it was an accident" Nick mumbled in reply. It wasn't, he was frustrated, confused and pissed off and took his feelings out on the glasses.

"Any more accidents and you're paying for replacements" Shane frowned. "Whats up with you anyway, having trouble with your roomfriend again?" She snarled.

Nick exhaled trying not to become so angry that he did something he would have later regretted.

"She's a friend"

"Could have fooled me" She laughed sarcastically. "Her puppy dog eyes nearly popped out of her head on guys night"

"Like you were even that interested in me anyway Shane. You were probably just looking to screw an employee. In fact you've probably screwed us all" Nick replied, his fists clenched.

"Carry on with this behaviour and you're out Miller" She warned. "I hope you sort things out with your roomfriend before she ends up becoming the reason that you've got no job"

With that she walked off, leaving Nick with his fists clenched standing on the tiny shards of broken glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews :) hope you enjoy this chapter X**

**Chapter 3**

"I slept with Nick" Jess yelled at CeCe as soon as she opened the door.

"WHAAAAAT, again?" CeCe replied. Jess made her way into CeCe's apartment and fell onto the couch shouting "ughhh" as she did so. "I'm such an idiot"

"But Ii thought you were on a date with Teddy last night?" CeCe asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I was and it was going great but then Nick Miller and his stupid damn irresistable mouth..."

"So what happened? Did he do the whole elevator scene again?" CeCe's eyes widened, knowing how much Jess had gushed about that. Jess shook her head, blushing.

"I may have drank lots of pink wine"

"Oh Jess" CeCe wailed. "You threw yourself at him didn't you?"

"Err I wouldn't exactly call it throwing...maybe" Jess admitted, lowering her head. "I don't know though I feel like there really could be something between me and Teddy. Last night went great, he's a real reliable guy but with Nick there's..."

"Danger? Passion? Sparks?" CeCe interrupted.

"Exactly! It's like I know he's not the healthy option for me but I keep running back to him. He's like a cupcake"

"You're really comparing turtle face to a cupcake?" CeCe laughed.

"Yup, really bad for me yet I just can't help myself" Jess laughed too. "I feel bad on Teddy, this is the first date he's been on since he split up with his girlfriend and I went and slept with a different guy on the same night!"

"Well it's not like you were married is it?" CeCe asked.

"True, you know he has a kid?"

"WHAT! Don't you remember how bad Russell's kid was? She was a monster" CeCe shuddered, her maternal instinct not exactly kicking in.

"Well this child is two, so hopefully she won't be as much of a monster"

"Sweet you get to be a step momma again" CeCe grinned. "That's if you can keep your hands of your roommate"

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping my hands of Nick" Jess protested.

"Babe you can't say that after sleeping with him the night before!" CeCe laughed again twisting her hair into a bun.

"I'm just so confused" Jess admitted, a small smile creeping over her face. "Any way I've realised how selfish I'm being how are things with Schmidt?"

"I don't know, he's still in the decision process" Jess could swear she heard CeCe growl a little as she uttered these words.

"Are you glad you didn't go through with the wedding?" Jess asked.

"Of course, we both loved other people so it would have been stupid to marry"

"You LOVE Schmidt?" Jess squealed, her eyes widening.

"I guess I do" CeCe smiled. "He's different from all the other guys yeah sometimes he gets a bit big headed but he's sweet and caring and I know that he cares a lot about me but I guess he also cares a lot about Elizabeth."

"Yeah it sucks but I'm pretty sure his decision will be made soon"

"It's been nearly a month! I'm not waiting for his decision like I'd be waiting to see if I got a new job. If he wants to be with me, then thats great but if he doesn't then we can both move on" She smiled. "Listen babes I've got to go, got a shoot later but we'll talk later, help you figure out which guy you'd like to pursue things with" CeCe smiled as she and Jess left. Jess waved and said her goodbyes, no more clearer on how to solve things with either guy.

* * *

Later that night, Jess and Nick found themselves sitting in the apartment again. Neither were speaking which was no surprise considering how awkward things had been. Every so often they'd glance at each other, but only briefly, too scared of any confrontation. Jess heard her phone beep and instantly read the message.

**Hey it's Teddy, dinner next week?**

"Is that Teddy?" Nick asked, a hint of gruffness in his voice.

"Err nope it's CeCe" Jess lied, noticing herself stammer a little.

"You don't have to lie to me Jess" Nick replied. Jess noticed a hint of sadness in his voice now. She didn't know what to say back, therefore thought it would be better for the both of them if she didn't speak at all.

Five or ten minutes passed where both of them stared blankly at the tv screen, no attention being paid to what was on TV whatsoever.

"Why are you so bothered Nick?" Jess demanded. "You called it"

"Only because I'm not good enough for you and you know it"

"Nick I never said that" She pleaded.

"But that doesn't stop you from thinking it does it?" Nick asked.

"Last night I said I was happy with whatever we had before you called it Nick, I meant that but it's not like nothing is ever going to happen"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because , we're just two people who are sometimes attracted to each other but sometimes genuinely hate each other. I don't want to ruin this friendship"

"So then why did you sleep with me?" Nick asked. "If friendship was so damn important to you, then you would have gone and slept with Teddy"

"I was drunk Nick" Jess replied.

"I'm pretty sure it was more than just the alcohol talking Jess" Nick rose from the couch. "I'm going out now" he half yelled, slamming the door shut.

"Fine be like that" Jess yelled, taking out her phone to reply to Teddy's message.

**Sounds good. How about tomorrow instead of next week? **She knew she was probably sounding pushy but Nick angered her so much she didn't care. Luckily her phone beeped about a minute later.

**Pick you up at 8 :)** came Teddy's reply. Jess breathed out, giving a satisfied smile at her phone. After how bad things were between the two today, she'd felt she'd done the right thing. However whether or not it'd feel right at a later date, was something Jessica Day was about to find out.


	4. Authors note

Hey guys...I'm off on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while but I'll be back on July 31st. Sorry if you thought this was an update X 


End file.
